Sailor Moon Super Stars
by Sailor Star Keeper
Summary: The Lady of Fire, Antoinette, is collecting items called Crystal Keys to gain power. Kathryn Kaiou, an american star has been called to go on tour with the Three Lights in Japan. The sailor senshi must battle a new enemy and learn to work together!
1. And so it Begins

Ch. 1: And So, it begins  
  
The throne was made out of the most luminous gold with a silk red cushion on the seat and against the back of it. The head of the throne was carved into the shape of a heart. On the arms of it there were many small figures of keys carved. A flowing red dress, the straps on it one inch wide, with a extremely low square cut neck adorned the body that sat upon the glorious throne. Her eyes were a forbidding color pink and her hair was strawberry blonde, with a few scattered pink highlights. Her hair carried down to the floor as she sat looking around the room lazily. The throne room was decorated with gorgeous red silk tapestries and candelabra's hanging from the walls and ceilings. She reached for a phone and dialed a number into it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Los Angeles, California~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her large mass of golden blonde hair surrounded her angelic body as she slept peacefully. Although it wasn't so peaceful. She had a hectic schedule that day, and must wake up soon. Her bed was a luxurious daybed, of which had aqua sheets, an aqua comforter, and blue pillows. In a corner of the room sat an elegant victorian vanity with a mahagony embolished chair and a grand rose carved mirror. In another corner of her room sat a desk with a simple computer on it. Next to the computer was a vase of roses. A sudden ring from the telephone next to her bed woke her with a start. "Hello?" she answered wearily.  
  
"Is a Miss Kaiou Kathryn-san there?" the smooth voice on the other line asked.  
  
"This is she, who's calling?" She was moving to an upright position in her bed, her long blonde hair hiding her sheer aqua night gown that fit her perfectly trim body.  
  
"Antoinette, Antoinette Scarlet. I'm the manager of a group named the Three Lights, here in Japan. I have called to tell you, that your manager just recently gave me a call and asked if it would be alright if you came along here to Japan to sing with my boys, and I told her I'd discuss it with you."  
  
"Am I required to know Japanese? I don't know much. I can't believe Tarea discussed it with you without talking to me first." Kathryn put a hand to her forehead and let out a deep sigh. "It's so unlike her."  
  
"No, you aren't required to be fluent in the Japanese language, but, yes, you must know a bit of Japanese."  
  
"So, I'm to go on tour with them? For how long? I do attend school here."  
  
"That'll be taken care of. We have already found a private tutor here of whom is from America. She has offered to tutor you in Japanese, so you can attend school here. It will be a little more than a year."  
  
"Lemme think about it. Can you call me back later today?"  
  
"Sure. Please do consider it."  
  
"Yeah, bye." Kathryn hung up the phone and leaned against the railings of her bed. "I wish you two were here." She whispered to a picture of a short blonde haired lady and a brown haired man. "You could've helped me out a lot." She put one of her feet on the floor, followed by the other and hopped off her bed. Her long blonde hair tumbling to her ankles. She walked into her restroom and took a brush from the counter and began brushing her long hair. After a few minutes of brushing her hair she stepped into a warm shower and washed up. About five minutes later she dried herself off with a soft aqua towel and slipped some bellbottom jeans on with flames at the bottom. She put on a black spaghetti strapped shirt with a blue butterfly on it.  
  
As she headed into her kitchen her cell phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Kat! You are going to make it to the mall today? At lunch, just like you promised, right?"  
  
"Of course. Laura, I need to talk to you as well."  
  
"Well, okay. Have fun with the recording today. Call me if you'll be late."  
  
"I'll try. See ya."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Kathryn set her lavender flip phone down and fixed herself some pancakes. She sat at the small redwood café like table with the wire chairs. "I'll miss this place, but, I'd like to see Japan." She muttered to herself as she cleaned the plate she ate from. She grabbed her cell phone and car keys and ran out of her house. She pressed a button on the keys and the car door unlocked. She climbed into her aqua PT cruiser and put the key in the ignition. She turned on the radio and turned it up. She pressed her foot against the gas pedal after shifting the car stick to reverse. She drove down the street, onto an even more busy street.  
  
"And now, Thinkin', the hot new single by Kathryn Kaiou!" the DJ announced.  
  
The song began playing and Kathryn turned the volume down. Her cell phone rang again.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Kathryn, you're late! Are you on your way?"  
  
"Yes, Tarea, I'm coming. I woke up late. And what's this business about me going to Japan?"  
  
"I thought it'd be a good experience for you, Kathryn. Now you'd better take a shortcut or something, or you'll have to stay late."  
  
"Whatever. Bye." Kathryn clicked off her cell phone and waited patiently for the red light to turn green. When it turned green she sped off in the direction of the recording studio. She reached there ten minutes later and ran inside. "Tarea! I'm here."  
  
"It's about time." A brunette with red streaks in her hair complained. She was Kathryn's age, around sixteen, but was one of the most respected music managers in the area. She wore a red halter top and capris, not caring if her belly was showing. Her dark brown eyes glared at Kathryn. "It may cost you some time."  
  
"Get over it, Tarea! If you keep on gabbing to me about how late I am, we'll never get the dang song recorded." Kathryn hissed.  
  
"Get in there and wait for my signal." Tarea sighed and walked into the recording area, of where they put the songs on the tape. Kathryn walked into the recording room, slipped on a pair of headphones and stopped in front of the microphone.  
  
"Ready." Tarea said into the small microphone which blared out to Kathryn of whom nodded. She leaned to the microphone and began singing a soft tune. A few hours later, Tarea finally decided to let Kathryn go. Kathryn opened her cell phone and explained the situation to Laura while she got into her car and sped towards the mall. Tarea stood in front of the recording studio, her arms folded across her breast, watching Kathryn go off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Laura jumped up from her seat. "It's about time!" Her short naturally blonde hair tumbling to her shoulders, part of it snatched in a small ponytail at the top of her head. She had a black mini-skirt on with a blue quarter-length shirt, covered by a jean jacket.  
  
Kathryn sighed. "I told you I was going to be late. Tarea was in a bad mood today."  
  
"It's allright. Are you hungry?" Laura responded.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Good, cause I'm not either. Let's go shopping."  
  
Laura led Kathryn into many different stores, the two girls trying many things on, but rejecting most of them.  
  
"So," Laura started. "What was so important that you needed to talk to me about?"  
  
"I have a chance to go to Japan," Kathryn began, but was cut off.  
  
"Wow! Cool!"  
  
"That's not it. I would love to go, but, its for a little over a year,. And I'd miss everyone here."  
  
"You'll come back. Besides, aren't you always boasting about how you'd love to leave this country? You say you hate it so much."  
  
"I did, I mean, I do hate it here, but now I'm not completely sure."  
  
"You should go. Your parent's would want you to sieze the oppurtunity. Besides, I'll get along without ya. I do have other friends, you know."  
  
"Well, allright."  
  
Laura smiled triumphantly and now gave a new reason for shopping. To find travel clothes for Kathryn. Kathryn only sighed and went along with it. They practically bought her a whole new wardrobe by the end of the trip, both had shopping bags full of clothes and accessories on every limb in their arms. They piled the bags into Kathryn's car carefully, as to not wrinkle anything and Laura hopped into the passenger seat, as she did not have her own car yet and had taken the bus to the mall, with Kathryn promising a ride home. After dropping off Laura, Kathryn drove back home. After she had finally piled the bags of clothes and accessories in her house her phone rang. Quickly, she locked the car doors and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Miss Kaiou?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Have you made up your mind?"  
  
"Yes, I have. I accept your offer. When am I leaving?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning. I'll give Miss Hino a call and let her know."  
  
"That's allright, I'll call Tarea." Kathryn took a deep breath. "Who will be there to pick me up from the airport?"  
  
"I will."  
  
"Allright then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, Miss Kaiou. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Kathryn hung up her phone, then picked it up again, dialing a number as quick as her fingers let her.  
  
"Tarea Hino."  
  
"Tarea, I'm leaving for Japan in the morning. Will you inform all the people you need to?"  
  
"Of course I will Kathryn."  
  
"Thanks. I'll have my cell phone with me."  
  
"Allright. I suppose you want to call Laura and let her know, so I'll stop talking. Bye."  
  
"Yeah. . . . bye." Kathryn hung up her phone. That's right. She still had to tell Laura. Laura'd understand, she is the one who told her to go to Japan. Kathryn got a terribly sick feeling in her stomach, she'd miss Laura horribly while she was gone, and she wouldn't have any friends there. Before she picked up the phone again, it rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Kat. So, are you going?"  
  
"Yeah." Kathryn felt as if her heart sank into her stomach and felt a lump in her throat.  
  
"So, when are you leaving?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning." Kathryn swallowed back the lump and sat down, feeling awfully dizzy.  
  
"I'll miss you. But, I must remember you're coming back, so that'll make me feel better." Laura laughed on the other line.  
  
"Yeah, I'll have my cell phone with me. . . . feel free to call me anytime."  
  
"I will. Well, I should let you rest. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Kathryn hung up her phone and popped a TV dinner into her microwave. She leaned against her counter and drank some tea as she waited for it to finish. She quickly ate it and brought her many bags of clothes into her room, packing them all. After that was done, she dressed into her nightgown and went to sleep slowly on her daybed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sandana, have you set everything up for the first crystal key holder?" The lovely woman on the throne asked one of her henchmen.  
  
"Yes, Mistress Antoinette. Her key is to be stolen at the first concert scheduled. Mistress, you did make sure she's coming to Japan, right?" Sandana replied. She had cropped dark brown hair, and bright cerulean eyes. She wore a black tube dress with a triangle cut from her mid section. She wore knee high black boots that had a red stripe on the outside of them.  
  
"Of course I did. Do you take me for a fool, Sandana?!" Antoinette hissed.  
  
The girl shivered in fright. "Iie, Mistress Antoinette. I was just checking. Mistress, may I be excused now?"  
  
"Go, get out of my sight."  
  
Sandana nodded and backed out of the room silently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"All board for flight 2A; Los Angeles, California to Tokyo, Japan."  
  
Kathryn picked up her handbag and entered the airplane walking to her seat in first class. She set her handbag in the compartment above her and sat down next to the window. No one sat next to her, she guessed it was because not many people travelled to Japan. It was a nice flight, the airplane didn't take a rough route, thank goodness, and she arrived in Japan at what someone would call a very good time. She walked out of the plane when they announced that the passengers may unboard the plane. Her hair had been tied into a loose braid and she wore a simple blue dress with a jean jacket.  
  
Antoinette walked up to her quickly, her hair swishing around her mid-back, with it's few pink highlights. "Miss Kaiou Kathryn-san?"  
  
"Hai, that's me."  
  
"Antoinette Scarlet. So very nice to meet you. And to see that you do know some japanese after all."  
  
"What made you doubt?"  
  
"You're American, not many American's know japanese."  
  
"Not many japanese know english."  
  
"Well, let's go find your bags." Antoinette lead Kathryn to the bag pick up terminal. Almost half an hour later, they found Kathryn's five bags. Kathryn carried out two of her bags, along with her handbag, as Antoinette carried out the other three bags. They piled the luggage into a taxi and were drove off, to the apartment in which Kathryn would be staying in.  
  
"This apartment is right across from the Three Light's apartment, they're the ones you'll be singing with. The apartment is already paid for, you needn't worry about that. Seiya will come and get you around ten in the morning for first practice, you'll have breaks scattered around, then you'll meet up with them again aroun six, for dress rehearsal. The first concert is the day after tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks, Antoinette-san."  
  
"No problem. Now, you can either, pay your new friends a visit, -or- you can unpack and get some sleep."  
  
"I'm sure I'll decide in a moment, may I be left alone?" Kathryn leaned into the couch.  
  
"Sure thing. I'll see you tomorrow at practice." Antoinette then left the apartment.  
  
A few moments later, Kathryn got up from the couch and went across the hallway, knocking on the apartment door across from hers.  
  
"Ohayo?" A tall young man, around her age, with long brown hair pulled into a snake like ponytail answered the door. He was a little taller than Kathryn, but nevertheless, she still had to look up a bit to see his face.  
  
"Erm, Hello." Kathryn greeted. The man looked down at her with confusion in his eyes. "I mean. . . konban wa." She started flipping through her pocket japanese-english dictionary. "I'm. . . . erm, Kaiou Kathryn. I will be singing with you for the next year or so." She spoke in broken up japanese, adding in 'erm's at certain parts of where she was unsure of how to pronounce the words.  
  
The young man smiled and stepped aside, allowing her to walk in. Kathryn smiled at him and walked inside, sitting down on the recliner he gestured to. "I'm Taiki Kou." He said in english.   
  
Kathryn's eyes widened as she looke at him. "You know english?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kathryn looked almost furious. "And you let me make a fool of myself out there like that?"  
  
"Your japanese is pretty good."  
  
"Flattery gets you nowhere."  
  
"Who says?" Taiki smiled and called out something in japanese.  
  
"Nani?" chimed two voices from the other room. Taiki jabbered something else in Japanese and the two young men ran out. Their hair like Taiki's, except ones was black and the others was silver.  
  
"What did you say?" Kathryn asked quickly.  
  
"Only that a beautiful young woman was here to visit." Taiki smiled.  
  
"I told you, stop trying to flatter me."  
  
"I was only speaking the truth."  
  
Kathryn sighed and turned to the two young men that had watched their small quarrel. With a short bow she smiled and greeted them, then turned to Taiki. "Do they know english?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Great." She murmured under her breath. She turned back to the other two. "Hello, I'm Kathryn Kaiou, I'm the one who'll be on tour with you guys."  
  
The one with black hair smiled, an odd twinkle decorated his eyes. "Nice to meet you. I'm Seiya Kou."  
  
The silver haired one smiled slightly, although he didn't seem as pleased to meet Kathryn as the other two. "Yaten Kou." He muttered.  
  
Kathryn smiled and laughed slightly. "Nice to meet you too. Your manager told me I should come by and visit you three, so that's what I decided to do. But now it's getting awfully late, and I must get some sleep, it was a long day." She bowed politely. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"  
  
"Hai. I'll come and get you in the morning." Seiya responded.  
  
Kathryn smiled. "Thanks." She waved goodbye to the three and walked back to her own apartment across the hall. She ran a brush through her long hair after changing into her pajamas and slipped into bed.  



	2. A Fatal Mistake

Ch.2: A Fatal Mistake  
  
Kathryn awoke to a loud bang on the door. She yawned and slipped out of her bed. Her bare feet slushed along the carpet as she made her way to the apartment door. Without think she opened it. "Hello?" Her long blonde hair was in a loose braid and her long aquamarine gown had just stopped swaying with her motion.  
  
Seiya smiled. "Warning knock. You may want to get ready as quick as possible."  
  
Kathryn yelped, though most of it was muffled as she had placed her hand over her mouth. "Thanks, Seiya."  
  
"Welcome, Kat. I'll come and get you in half an hour, that's when we leave."  
  
Kathryn nodded, trying to swallow back the lump in her throat. "Ok, sure." Seiya smiled once again and left. Kathryn shut the door and slumped to the ground. Tears streamed down her soft cheeks and her eyes were clenched shut. A few minutes later she decided to actually get something done, although now she didn't feel all too well. She slipped into the shower and about five minutes later emerged in a towel. She slipped on a black tube top and a knee length black skirt. She slipped on black strappy, platform sandals. As she applied her fire red lipstick to her lips, a loud knock filled the silence. "One sec!" she called out.  
  
Quickly she grabbed a jean coat and tied her hair into a ponytail. She opened the door to see Seiya. "Hey. I wasn't fully awake earlier."  
  
Seiya laughed. "It's ok. Taiki and Yaten are in the car. Did Antoinette tell you everything?"  
  
"I think. Only that we have two practices until the concert tomorrow night."  
  
Seiya frowned and let out a sigh. "Always leaving out the important part, she is."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Someone else is going to be in the concert with us. Two people actually. Pianist, Ten'ou Haruka and violinist, Kaiou Michiru."  
  
"Same last name as mine?!"  
  
"Yeah, weird. Well, we should get going. Taiki hates waiting and Yaten isn't always in the best of moods."  
  
Kathryn laughed. "Allright." She locked the door quickly and rushed outside along with Seiya. He opened the door to the passenger seat and she got in.  
  
"You guys sure you're allright with me being up here?" she asked Yaten and Taiki, of whom were sitting in the backseat.  
  
"We're sure." Taiki replied quickly, as to not let Yaten answer.  
  
Seiya hopped into the driver's seat and drove off quickly.  
  
"So, do you know these two that are playing with us?" Kathryn finally got the nerve to ask.  
  
"Casual acquaintances." Yaten muttered.  
  
"They're some people we know. Did Seiya tell you that they're going to be playing yours, as well as our background music?" Taiki added, although Kathryn had not heard Yaten's response.  
  
"They are? Well, that's all the better. Do you guys play your own instruments?"  
  
"Yes." Seiya and Taiki replied at the same time.  
  
Kathryn giggled. "I see. I bet it's much easier."  
  
"Yes, it is much easier." Yaten stated.  
  
"Mind being the slightest bit kinder to me, Yaten-san?"  
  
"Don't feel bad, he's this rude to most people." Seiya laughed.  
  
Kathryn frowned and looked back in front of herself, not wanting to see that impudent Yaten anymore than she had to. Her eyes fixed themselves on the road ahead and she didn't speak another word until they made it there. She sat in the car as the others piled out, then got out herself. Glaring at the nothingness in front of herself she walked backstage. Suddenly, she wanted to get this whole thing over with.  
  
A lovely woman with teal hair down to her shoulders and a face almost identical to Kathryn's walked up. She was followed by a handsome young man with cropped blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. The lady began jabbering in japanese, too fast for Kathryn too follow. As if sensing the girls confusion she took a deep breath and let it out. "Hello. I'm Michiru Kaiou, this is Haruka Ten'ou. Who are you?"  
  
Kathryn took a breath of relief. "You confused me for a moment." She laughed. Seeing that Michiru and her handsome companion wanted an answer she took a deep breath. "Kathryn Kaiou. I'm the one who's going on tour with the Three Lights."  
  
Haruka looked the girl over, as she did most new people she met. Something wasn't right about this girl. Michiru seemed to sense it as well. Finally her stare broke and she smiled. "Nice to meet you. You are very pretty."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Kathryn replied softly.  
  
Michiru giggled. "Haruka, you've done it again."  
  
"What? What's so funny?" Kathryn asked quickly.  
  
"I'm female. Not male."  
  
Kathryn blushed bright red. "Oh, oh my. I-I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's allright. Almost everyone thinks she's a boy at first." Michiru stated softly. "You need to learn better japanese. It's not wise to wander around and not know much japanese."  
  
"I know. I'm being tutored in japanese."  
  
"Good. We'll see you later. Maybe you could come to lunch with us. We're meeting some friends for lunch." Michiru waved slightly and walked deeper into the backstage area with Haruka.  
  
~*~*~Later~*~*~  
  
Antoinette smiled. "Allright. That's all for today, everyone." First she jabbered it in japanese, and then translated it for Kathryn.  
  
Kathryn let out a deep sigh and sat on the edge of the stage. Strings of hair had come loose in the process of learning the dance moves and singing. She impatiently brushed them out of the way as she gulped some more of her bottled water.  
  
"You were better than your manager claimed." Antoinette smiled.  
  
"Thanks, but I'm not that good." Kathryn wiped her forehead and stared ahead.  
  
"You look very tired. Are you going to make it for the concert tomorrow night?"  
  
"I'll live." Kathryn could feel it again. Something flared inside her, as if she couldn't trust Antoinette. Some power tried to warn her of something. But she had never felt this power before. It was as if, she had something special about herself. She shook it off once more.  
  
"Kat!"  
  
Kathryn's head snapped up and a lump welled in her throat once more. "Nani?"  
  
"We're going out to lunch with some friends. Wanna come?" Seiya walked onto stage.  
  
"Sure." Kathryn picked herself up off the edge of the stage, glad to have found a reason to get away from Antoinette without being rude. Seiya smiled at her and lead her outside.  
  
"Thanks for inviting me along."  
  
"It's allright. Since the restaraut is so close, we can walk. Everyone's there already, I think."  
  
Kathryn smiled. "How many people are we having lunch with?"  
  
"Around eight other people."  
  
"Wow. You have many friends."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose. They'll be happy to meet you, they need someone to try and talk to with their english."  
  
The two reached the restaurant and walked over to a large group of girls who were sitting with Taiki and Yaten.  
  
"Erm, konnichi wa." Kathryn greeted.  
  
Seiya laughed and sat down next to one with blonde hair as long as hers, except it was pulled into two odangoed pigtails. He jabbered something to her and the others, Taiki looked somewhat annoyed. She figured Taiki had already explained.  
  
Michiru smiled. "Kathryn, sit right here." She offered. Kathryn thanked her and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hello. I'm Ami Mizuno." A girl with cropped blue hair greeted.  
  
The girl next to her waved slightly. "Makoto Kino." She had her long brown hair in a high ponytail atop her head.  
  
"Pleased to meet you two." Kathryn smiled. "Kathryn Kaiou."  
  
The other blonde smiled. She wore a red bow in her hair and looked almost exactly like the other blonde. "I'm Minako Aino."  
  
The raven haired girl next to her waved. "Rei Hino." She looked almost exactly like Tarea, it was all too weird.  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
Two little girls sat next to each other. One had pink hair pulled into pigtails making her look like a rabbit. The other had short black hair, and looked quite sickly.  
  
"I'm ChibiUsa Tsukino." The pink haired one introduced.  
  
"Hotaru Tomoe." The black haired one stated after her.  
  
"Setsuna Meiou." The woman had emerald green hair, part of it pulled into a bun at the back of her head.  
  
"Usagi Tsukino. It very good to. . . erm, meet you." The blonde pigtailed one stated.  
  
Kathryn giggled. "You may want to work on your english." She jabbered to her in broken up japanese. Right then, something clicked. As if she knew japanese better or something. It was weird, she felt as if she had been speaking it for years.  
  
The whole group ordered their meals and talked to each other in japanese. The weird thing was, Kathryn understood everything they said. Out of nowhere her cell phone rang. She took the lavender phone from her back and opened it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Kat!"  
  
"Hey Laura."  
  
"How's everything going? Any hot guys there? Hm?"  
  
Kathryn laughed. "Yes. But I'll talk about that with you later. Everything's going great. I wish you could be here."  
  
"Both Demorie and Koree said to tell you hi and they send you their luck. Hm, Sandy, you know the most popular girl here besides you, well, she heard you were going to Japan. I think she's gonna try and fly out there to bother you. I wish I could be there too."  
  
"Well, that sure is news. Tell Dee and Kor I'll see them right when I get back."  
  
"Alright. Oh, guess what? We got two new students. Terry Tenoh and Kendra Meiou. They're partners with Tarea. Oh, and Mandy won the Tae Kwon Doe tournament yesterday evening."  
  
"Tell her congrats for me." Kathryn glimpsed down at her watch. "I'm sorry. . . I really have to go. I'm eating lunch and I have to go to japanese lessons later. I'll call you tonight, k?"  
  
"Allright. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Kathryn folded her phone up and turned back to the others. "A friend."  
  
Usagi smiled. "I see."  
  
~*~The night of the concert~*~  
  
Kathryn finished putting her large mass of hair into millions of different tiny french braids. She lathered a pink lipstick on and them some glitter gloss over it.  
  
-Knock!-  
  
"Ten minutes till you go on stage!" the muffled voice called through the door.  
  
"Allright!" Kathryn slipped on a jean jacket over her aqua tube top. She flattened out the black mini-skirt and slipped on some black heels. She opened the door and headed for the entrance to the stage. There she saw Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten. Michiru emerged from her dressing room in an elegant strapless white dress, followed by Haruka in a nice white blouse and some black pants. Kathryn smiled at them and took a deep breath.  
  
Michiru turned to the girl. "Don't worry, it isn't any more nerve wrecking than it is where you live. Just the same, except with different audiences."  
  
"Thanks for your support." Kathryn brushed a piece of her bangs out of her way and took another deep breath. The announcer called Michiru's, and Haruka's names and the two went out onto stage. Haruka played the piano and Michiru played her violin. The spotlights were on the two. They were playing Kathryn's background music when Antoinette travelled up to Kathryn and told her to go on stage. Since no one could see anything but Michiru and Haruka (the front row excluded) she stayed away from the light and wandered to the microphone on the pole. The lights then added another spotlight and it landed on her. She waited for the right moment in the background music, then began singing softly into the microphone. The crowd seemed to love it. She stopped singing and Michiru and Haruka began to play another tune. The three lights ran out on stage, going to their instruments and microphones, the spotlights adding more so they could be seen.  
  
Kathryn glanced over at the three. All were smiling. She looked at the music in front of her and began to sing the chorus of Todokanu Omoi with them. She paused every time a solo came up and began singing at the right time when the chorus came up. Soon enough, the concert was over.  
  
Kathryn wiped some sweat from her forehead and graciously accepted the towel from one of the backstage people. Michiru, Haruka, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki had already gone to their dressing rooms. As Kathryn reached the door with her name temporarily on it sudden screams echoed from the audience. "What now?" she whispered softly to herself. She ran back to the stage only to see a monster attacking the monster. It looked like a young woman with the exception of having wings on its back. Its skin was a bright pastel blue and it wore the most ugly pink dress anyone could imagine. Its hair was an ugly yellow color and cropped.   
  
"What are you?!" Kathryn yelped.  
  
The monster turned to her. "I'm Koshi, and I have come to steal your rarity. Now give me your crystal key!"  
  
"My what?" She stepped back, almost tripping over a chord as the monster advanced on her.  
  
Koshi licked her lips. "Come here pretty, it won't hurt much." The monster jumped behind her and grabbed her long blonde hair. Its right forearm crossed over Kathryn's neck made it impossible for her to escape.  
  
"Help! Help!" Kathryn screamed out. She struggled to get out of the monster's grip, but couldn't.  
  
Koshi's left hand stopped in front of Kathryn's breasts, only inches away. Koshi's hand let a bright aquamarine beam emit from it and towards Kathryn. As the beam hit her between her breasts she let out a deafening scream.  
  
Sandana ran a hand through her dark brown hair. "That's it Koshi, keep her from getting away. We almost have it."  
  
Out of nowhere, a red rose broke the beam and Kathryn collapsed to the ground as the monster let her go.  
  
"She has a special gift in her, the gift of a good musician, how dare you plan to take that away by harming her." Tuxedo Kamen's cape billowed in the wind as he held a hand to his side. Four girls appeared with him. Two on each side.  
  
Koshi glared up at him. "Who are you?"  
  
"From the planet of fire, I am Sailor Mars!"  
  
"From the planet of love, I'm Sailor Venus."  
  
"From the planet of strength, I'm Sailor Jupiter."  
  
"From the planet of ice, I'm Sailor Mercury."  
  
A girl with a sailor fuku stepped forward onto the stage, her two odangos blowing in the breeze. "I stand for love. I stand for justice too! I'm Sailor Moon!"  
  
"And I'm, Sailor Chibi Moon!"  
  
"Protected by the deep sea star, Neptune. I'm Sailor Neptune!"  
  
"Protected by the heavenly star, Uranus. Sailor Uranus."  
  
"Protected by the time space star, Pluto. Sailor Pluto!"  
  
"Protected by the silent star, Saturn. Sailor Saturn!"  
  
"There are three invincible lights, where the stars drift to."  
  
"Sailor Star Healer!"  
  
"Sailor Star Fighter!"  
  
"Sailor Star Maker!"  
  
Kathryn, only half conscious on the ground could hazily make out the figures of thirteen figures. "W-who?" she muttered softly.  
  
Star Fighter rushed to her side along with Star Healer.  
  
"Are you allright?" Star Fighter asked softly, a worried look spreading across her face.  
  
Kathryn squinted up at her. "Wh-who are you?"  
  
"We're friends." Star Healer patted Kathryn's shoulder lightly and gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Dead Scream!"  
  
The three attacks merged together and blasted towards Koshi.  
  
"Star Light Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted, defeating the monster.  
  
Sandana glared. "Take this you bothersome senshi!" She screamed angrily. A black ball of energy grew in her hand and she threw it at Star Fight, Star Healer, and Kathryn.  
  
Just before it reached them, though, an aquamarine light surrounded the three, causing the black ball to redirect itself and zoom towards the wall. Everything went white.  
  
A tall girl with long dark purple hair stood before Kathryn. Only those two were seen. The purple haired girl giggled and laughed. Her body was glowing so brightly, Kathryn couldn't see what she was wearing, if anything.  
  
"Hello." The purple haired girl greeted with a wave of her hand. She pushed a lock of her hair out of her face and her body stopped glowing. She was wearing a pink version of something you would see Queen Serenity wearing.  
  
"Who are you?" Kathryn peered at the girl, she seemed all too familiar.  
  
The girl put a finger to her chin. "Well, some would say that I am the reincarnation of your past self, but that's too scientific like. In simpler terms, I'm you."  
  
"What?!" Kathryn yelped.  
  
"You had better steer clear of trouble. They want your crystal key."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"An item of the purest form. It's only in those who come from the stars. Or, at least the valuable ones are. And you have one of them. To let them get it would be not only fatal to yourself, but possibly the world."  
  
"You're talking nonsense. So what's the reason for this visit?"  
  
"Come." Kathryn's past self held out a hand, which Kathryn took carefully. "Now look there." She pointed in front of her.  
  
Kathryn slowly turned her head. "Wow! This place is gorgeous!" A palace of the finest turqoise marble sat upon a sea of water. A few patches of green indicated gardens. "But, that's not possible. Grass, and flowers, and castle's can't float on water!"  
  
"On Neptune they can."  
  
Kathryn floated inside the castle along wit her past self. "This place is gorgeous."  
  
Her past self began to float up a staircase.  
  
"Hey wait! Aren't you going to show me around the whole place?!"  
  
"No. This is your home, you don't need a tour."  
  
Kathryn put a hand to her forehead. "You're talking nonsense again."  
  
"Follow me." Her past self floated up the stairs as she followed, and stopped at a door.  
  
"Why'd you stop?"  
  
"Take a look inside. Oh, and don't try turning the knob, it's locked."  
  
"Then how am I supposed to get in?!"  
  
"We aren't here. We are here, but no one can see us. Therefore, we are somewhat of ghosts."  
  
Kathryn rolled her eyes ad cautiously stepped through the wall. Her eyes clenched shut she entered the room, followed by her past self. She opened one eye to check and then let out a deep sigh as she opened both of her eyes.  
  
A girl that looked identical to herself, with the exception of having pink hair, was climbing through the window. She looked around, as if hoping not to get caught. Kathryn's past self pushed her away from the door as a regel looking woman entered.  
  
"Kathryn!"  
  
The girl looked up, almost falling from the window. "Nani, mom?"  
  
"We told you that you wre grounded, then you go off to the festival?!"  
  
"How'd you know?!"  
  
"Your sister said you weren't in your room."  
  
Kathryn glanced at her past self. "Who's that?"  
  
"That's you. Or should I say, that's us."  
  
Kathryn frowned in confusion and continued watching the scene.  
  
"After that ordeal at the ball, I'm still thinking over whether or not to punish you more severely."  
  
The girl stood up, her pink hair waving behind her. Putting her hands on her hips she glared. "Look, mom, I don't care what you do to me. It's better than having to be set up like this! I don't want to get married, do you hear me? I've been telling you that for the past four months, yet you still insist that I search at the balls."  
  
"Don't speak to me in such a way, Kathryn. You know your sister looks up to you, is that how you want Michiru to grow up to be like? Getting in trouble every hour of the day?"  
  
"As long as she's free to live her life as she pleases, I don't give a da**."  
  
Her mother's face reddened. "That's it! Come with me, we are going to talk this over with your father."  
  
She smirked and followed her mother. Kathryn and her past self followed. Before she could go through the wall, her past self stopped her.  
  
"Why won't you let me go in?" Kathryn stated angrily.  
  
"You can't know every thing of your past life. I already let you know too much."  
  
"That's it! You're banned from Neptune! GUARDS! Send her to Kinmoku at once!" A voice boomed through the door.  
  
Kathryn took a step back. "He banned me from my planet? What about the throne when they die?"  
  
"Your sister will gain it." Her past self looked around, now they were on a field of gorgeous lush grass with flowers everywhere.  
  
"Where are we now?"  
  
"Your second home. Kinmoku." Her past self began walking forward, Kathryn following. They reached a grand castle, and then appeared in the throne room. The three women in leather she had seen before she passed out were standing next to a throne with a woman in the most unusual outfit and red hair in an odd hairstyle. She saw herself bowing to the woman. They said a few things back and forth to each other, but everythng was soft, and she couln't understand what they were saying.  
  
"What are they saying? Who is she?"  
  
"That's your aunt, by adoption of course. And you are speaking to her about the moon of kinmoku. She gave it to you, to rule. It should seem it's been under attack."  
  
"Why is my hair purple?"  
  
"This is the part of your past where I am from." Her past self smiled.  
  
"Is this all?" Kathryn was becoming quite bored and wanted to know the reason of all this.  
  
"Iie. You and three others are in danger. I am giving you the power of your planet. Your rightful power. A mixture of the stars and neptune. But, you mustn't let the other senshi know of your identity. It could be fatal to yourself. Since you arrived here, you noticed something. Have you not? Well, now you understand and know japanese. You still speak english, but you also know japanese."  
  
"So. . . .?"  
  
A marbel like aquamarine stone necklace with a silver strand of metal coiled around the stone appeared around her neck.  
  
"Now, when you are by yourself, you are to shout Keeper Star Power, Make up. Got it? Don't let anyone be around you! When you transform, your attacks will come to you, don't try and hold them back, they'll just get through any mental barrier you keep. I'm sending you back, and you mustn'y speak a word of this to anyone."  
  
Kathryn nodded in understanding and then felt as if she were falling off a cliff. When she opened her eyes, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki were hovering over her. Each smiled as they saw her wake up. "Hey guys." She yawned softly.  
  
"Thank goodness you're allright." The three of them sighed in relief.  
  
"What happened?" Kathryn asked softly as she sat up.  
  
"You fell off the stage and hit your head while giving your autograph to one of your fans." Taiki explained.  
  
"Oh. . . . I see." Kathryn looked down at her neck. The necklace hung from her neck, just like it had in the dream. "I'm fine now. Can we just head back to the apartments?"  
  
Seiya nodded. "Yeah." He helped her up, along with Taiki, and they all walked to the car. Where Antoinette stood, waiting.  
  
"It's about time! Are you allright Kathryn?" Antoinette gave her a questioning look full of concern.  
  
"I'm fine." Kathryn smiled at her. "Just want some rest." She got into the car along with Seiya and Yaten.  
  
Antoinette took a step back from the car as Taiki sped off. "Shimatta, she was supposed to be dead by now." She cursed lightly under her breath.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
As they neared the apartment building, Seiya shook Kathryn lightly, as to wake her up. She had absently fallen asleep leaning on him, and Yaten had been teasing him the whole time about it.  
  
"Hm? Oh, we'ere here allready?" Kathryn asked softly, her eyes fluttering open. She stopped leaning on Seiya and let out a soft yawn.  
  
Both Seiya and Yaten stared at her increduliously. Taiki had looked back a few times.  
  
"What? Did I say something wrong?" Kathryn asked quickly, not knowing what she had done to get them in such a state of shock.  
  
"You're speaking flawless japanese. When did you learn it?" Yaten asked quietly, almost afraid to know how.  
  
Kathryn yelped and quickly covered her mouth. "OH! What happened?!" ~I know what happened. Stupid past self! She made me able to speak this language, and now I don't even know how to control it!~  
  
"Maybe that hit on the head she received when she fell off the stage," Yaten started, knowing perfectly well that she hadn't fallen from the stage. But, that was the excuse they had given her when she awoke.  
  
Kathryn leaned back into her seat, closing her eyes and tuning out the three men.  
  
Seiya sighed. "She should get some rest. Kat? You awake?"  
  
Kathryn's eyes snapped open, and she became attentive once more. "Er, yeah, I just need some rest."  
  
Taiki parked the car and turned off the engine. Seiya and Yaten helped Kathryn out of the car and to her apartment, followed by Taiki.  
  
"We have tomorrow off. Maybe some female attention would do you some good. We'll take you to the Hikawa Jinja shrine if you like." Taiki offered.  
  
"Yeah, allright." Kathryn mumbled as she stumbled slowly into her apartment.  
  
"Get some sleep, and we'll see you in the morning." Seiya called as the three entered into their own apartment across the hall.  
  
Kathryn closed the door behind her and leaned against it softly, clutching the aquamarine stone necklace in her hand. "Why do I feel so groggy?"  
  
Sandana appeared from the shadows. "Your crystal key has started to appear, and you won't be back to your normal self until I have." She snickered evilly.  
  
Kathryn backed into the door even more so. "You're the one that controlled that monster!"  
  
"Quite right. My, my. You are a smart one." Sandana smirked. She put her hand in front of herself and sent abeam hudling towards Kathryn.  
  
Kathryn jumped out of the way quickly. ~Now's better time than ever to test these 'powers'~ "KEEPER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!" Kathryn screamed, thrusting her hand into the air above herself. She began to glow the oddest color of teal and pink. Her long hair was blowing up towards the ceiling. She did somewhat of a ballerina type twirl and the flashin stopped. Where Kathryn was, now stood a tall girl with long pink hair in a simple braid. She wore a teal colored version of what the women who saved Kathryn before wore. The girl looked down at herself. "Woah. . . ." A lump grew in her throat, forcing words up. "First descendent of my respective planet Neptune. The keeper of the stars, Sailor Star Keeper!"  
  
Sandana took a step back. "Y-you're a senshi?! I thought there weren't any left to be awakened!!!"  
  
Star Keeper advanced on the now frightened Sandana, who was now shrieking.  
  
Seiya then ran into the room, followed quickly by the other two.  
  
Keeper looked at them, tearing her harsh gaze away from Sandana, of whom took the chance to make an escape.  
  
The three young men stared at Star Keeper, looks of awe edged into their features. Keeper looked back to where Sandana was, but she wasn't there any more. Keeper cursed lightly under her breath. "You idiots! I almost had her!" she screamed angrily.  
  
"Who are you?" Seiya asked quietly, ready to henshin at a moments notice. Yaten and Taiki looked the same way.  
  
"Princess of Kinmoku's only moon. Adoptive neice to Princess Kakyuu, and first heir to Neptune. Sailor Star Keeper." Star Keeper replied softly. She let out an exhausted sigh and collapsed to the floor, becoming Kathryn once more. Only this time, Kathryn's hair remained pink.  



	3. A trial of trust! Battle between Star Ke...

Ch. 3: A trial of trust?! Battle between Star Keeper and Uranus!  
  
Kathryn awoke to find herself in a bed that wasn't hers. She glanced over to her right to  
see Seiya asleep in a dining chair and across the room to see Yaten asleep on the couch.  
The faint aroma of bacon filled her nose. She stood up and softly approached the door.  
She opened it and then shut it when she was on the other side.  
  
Taiki placed the eggs in a bowl and put the pan in the sink. "Awake at last, sleeping  
beauty." He took the bacon form the oven and set them on a plate.  
  
"Taiki-san. . . Why am I in you guys' apartment?" Kathryn asked softly.  
  
"First tell -us- why your hair's pink," Taiki replied.  
  
Kathryn spun around to see Seiya and Yaten in the doorway to the room she had just  
come out of. She took a piece of her hair and yelped. "It was s'posed to turn back!" She  
covered her mouth quickly.  
  
Yaten sighed. "Now tell us the truth. Who are you?"  
  
Kathryn bit her lip and turned to him. "Kaiou Kathryn, famous singer/songwriter," She  
took a deep breath. Seeing Taiki's look of disbelief, she added, "As well as Sailor Star  
Keeper. First descendent of Neptune and ruler of Kinmoku's only moon."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Seiya asked.  
  
The girl shrugged. "I didn't know." A few dubious looks passed over her. "I swear I  
didn't!"  
  
"We have a meeting to attend. You may as well tag along," Taiki reasoned.  
  
Kathryn spun around and held his jacket in her hands. "No! It's supposed to be a secret!"  
  
Taiki smiled softly. "Secrets don't last long."  
  
Kathryn broke down into tears and collapsed against him, crying on his chest. Yaten and  
Seiya exchanged glances.  
  
"Okay, okay. We won't tell them." Seiya sighed finally.  
  
Taiki gave a questioning look towards him.  
  
"You won't?" Kathryn sniffled, pulling away from Taiki.  
  
"You will." Yaten smiled.  
  
"But they aren't supposed to know! You aren't supposed to know!" Kathryn wailed.  
  
"You think this will last long?" Seiya asked harshly.  
  
Kathryn frowned and lowered her head. After a minute of silence she shook her head no.  
  
"Exactly. That's the reason you -have- to tell them," Yaten replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kathryn stood at the bottom of the temple steps as Taiki, Seiya and Yaten climbed them.  
  
Yaten turned to her. "We don't have all day! C'mon!"  
  
Kathryn whimpered. "Fine"  
  
"There you guys are! I thought we arranged to meet at eight!" Minako exclaimed.  
  
"It's ten, we need all the information on the new enemy-" Rei stopped.  
  
Kathryn trotted up the stairs silently. Her head was lowered and she only half smiled when  
she approached the group. "Uh... hey."  
  
Rei frowned. "What's she doing here?"  
  
"Well.... uhm.... you see...." Seiya stuttered.  
  
"Spit it out!" Haruka pressured.  
  
"I'm the lost sailor senshi from Neptune, the older descendent, I was sent away to  
Kinmoku for disobeying the king. My father!" Kathryn yelled angrily.  
  
Haruka shook her head. "No jokes, now scram, we have important business."  
  
"I'm not joking," Kathryn declared passionately.  
  
"Oh yeah? I don't care for jokes, Miss USA," Haruka snapped.  
  
Kathryn thrust her hand to her side. "Keeper Star Power! Make up!"  
  
Sailor Star Keeper now stood in Kathryn's place. Her pink hair flowing silently. The new  
senshi glared at Haruka.  
  
Now Sailor Uranus stood in Haruka's place. "I will not tolerate fakes. For all we know,  
you're the enemy. You are not worthy of this group."  
  
"A duel then. If I beat you, I'm considered an ally.... If I lose..." Star Keeper replied.  
  
"Then you're considered an enemy. Deal," Uranus laughed.  
  
Keeper swung her leg furiously at Uranus. Uranus, however, saw this coming and stepped  
out of the way. She landed her fist in Keeper's stomach and swooped her leg under  
Keeper's feet, causing the girl to trip and fall. Uranus aimed her fist for Keeper's head, but  
Keeper back-saulted out of the way. Keeper rearranged the formation, now Uranus was  
under her.  
  
"You're good," Uranus grunted.  
  
"Why thank you, it means the world to me," Keeper replied sarcastically.  
  
Uranus brought her knee to the girl's gut. She stood up and Keeper followed her action  
slowly. Keeper's hands were wrapped on her stomach. Uranus used this as and advantage  
and wrapped her hands around Keeper's neck. neck. "Give up?"  
  
Keeper struggled to break free. She kicked weakly at Uranus, but her face began to turn  
colors. She tried desperately to remove the hands from her neck. "Never!"  
  
Uranus let go of her. "Should I have held you any longer, you'd be dead. Get out of my  
sight." She turned and walked back to the group, dehenshinning into Haruka as she did so.  
  
~But, you mustn't let the other senshi know of your identity. It could be fatal to yourself.~  
The voice rang clearly in Kathryn's head, as if she just a minute ago heard it for the first  
time. She rested her eyes on the dirt ground and sighed. ~Why is it fatal that they know  
who I am? They seem like nice people...~ She thought. "You won't hunt me down... will  
you?" She asked softly. No answer. She really didn't like the way they didn't answer.  
~Why would they hunt me down?! I'm not trying to do anything to them!~  
  
Taiki placed a hand on Kathryn's shoulder. "Here, let me drive you home," He said softly.  
  
Kathryn looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. "Thank you," She whispered.  
  
Usagi took a step forward. "Kathryn, wait!"  
  
Kathryn glanced over her shoulder, shook her head, and walked off, leaning against Taiki.  
  
Seiya glared at Haruka and the others and ran off after them.  
  
"Uhm.... I'll see you guys later..." Yaten laughed nervously. He took a step backwards  
then turned and ran off.  
  
~~~~  
  
"It's all your fault!" Kathryn wailed. "I would've been fine! I would've at least still had  
some friends other than you three here!"  
  
"We didn't know they'd react this way," Taiki tried to explain.  
  
"Yeah! Hell you didn't know! You three joined them a year or so back! Don't you at least  
remember how they treated you?!" Kathryn replied angrily.  
  
"We treated them the same way that they did us," Yaten said.  
  
"Well, you know what? I don't care! I didn't want to be a senshi, and I still don't want to  
be! I want to go home! Back to America and forget that all this happened! Aahhh..  
Dammit!" Kathryn exclaimed. Her face was bright red from being so angry and her eyes  
were harsh.  
  
"Get some sleep. We'll try and make things better, okay?" Seiya offered.  
  
"We'll call you, promise," Yaten added quickly. Neither of the two wanted to hear her  
whining anymore. To top off the hatred the outer senshi had shown the StarLights before,  
now that they introduced a new senshi the tension would be reignited.  
  
Kathryn mumbled something under her breath but nodded and smiled softly. "Of course,  
I'll just rest some..." She replied and then she headed across the hall to her room.  
  
"What do you think?" Taiki asked as he sat down at the table, taking a sip of his hot tea.  
  
"I think she needs a temper check. We may be the only ones here she can talk to, but she  
doesn't have any right to yell at us like that," Yaten commented.  
  
"Oh she doesn't? Healer, please, tell me this: All those times you yelled, did you need to  
yell?" A soft voice asked from the doorway to the bedroom.  
  
Yaten's eyes widened. "Princess! W-we thought-"  
  
"Exactly, you thought. Healer, please answer me. This girl could be the one to stop all this  
madness! Do you remember why we came back, Healer?" Kakyuu demanded as she  
entered the room. She shook her head. "Fighter? Maker? Would you care to add  
anything?"  
  
"Because our planet was destroyed," Seiya answered quietly.  
  
Kakyuu nodded. "Because this is the only place we have to go until Kinmoku is healed."  
  
"Princess.... A question if you may: is what this girl claims the truth?" Taiki asked softly.  
  
Kakyuu nodded. "It is your sworn duty to protect myself and any other royalty of  
Kinmoku. Until Princess Itazura can find her own guardians, you will protect her as you  
do myself."  
  
"Itazura? Is that Kathryn's princess name?" Yaten asked.  
  
"That it is," Kakyuu replied softly. "Itazura is the adoptive name I granted her with."  
  
"It fits her well," Seiya laughed.  
  
Kakyuu beamed. "It does, doesn't it? Please, go talk with Itazura-hime.. She needs you  
now more than ever."  
  
The three nodded.  
  
~~~~  
  
~So I lied.... It's not like they wanted me around anyways,~ Kathryn thought to herself as  
she stepped out of the apartment building. She quickly put her hair into a ponytail and  
began running away. She was still angry, still sad. ~I don't know my way to anywhere  
except for the park and school.... Dammit! I guess I'm going to the park.~  
  
Kathryn stopped and took a deep breath as she reached the park. "It's a lovely place," she  
whispered. She gasped for air. "Oh gosh, I'm getting weaker by the hour..."  
  
"Actually, by the minute," A matter-of-factly voice corrected. 


	4. A past love? Kathryn’s starcrossed reuni...

Chapter 4: A past love? Kathryn's star-crossed reunion!  
  
"Who are you?" Kathryn yelled as she spun around to face the stranger.  
  
"Whoa there, whoa..." The stranger replied soothingly. He caught Kathryn by the  
shoulders and looked into her eyes.  
  
Kathryn settled down as she stared into his eyes. They were like a bottomless lake  
underneath the cloud of his short, white hair. "Who are you?" She asked again, this time  
softer and slower.  
  
"You silly girl," The stranger chuckled kindly. He smiled at her. "Kathryn-"  
  
Kathryn's eyes widened. "Who--?"  
  
"Shh..." The stranger cooed. "Yes, I know your name, love. My beloved princess, do you  
not remember me?"  
  
Kathryn frowned in confusion. "Should I?" She asked softly.  
  
The stranger pulled Kathryn close to him and embraced her lovingly. "Oh how I've missed  
you."  
  
Kathryn was bewildered. Who was this nut job?! She didn't know what to do, so she  
hugged him back.  
  
The stranger pulled away and swept a pink lock of Kathryn's hair from her face. He then  
placed his index and middle finger on her forehead and an explosion of lavender light  
occurred.  
  
The silver haired stranger was holding her, they were above a seemingly endless ocean.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!" Kathryn screamed. She clung to the stranger closer now.  
  
"Shh... you'll be fine. Look there, recognize it? It's your palace..." The stranger pointed  
out.  
  
Kathryn floated closer to it and then leapt back in surprise. "Why are you showing me  
something I already know? Wait! Who's that? The person I'm with?"  
  
"Myself. We were in love. We were in love so much that you risked your status as  
princess to stay with me. I was the reason you dumped all those men. Your mother and  
father however..."  
  
"They didn't approve, did they? What was your social rank?" Kathryn asked softly.  
  
"I was a servant. Actually, I was the stable master's apprentice."  
  
Kathryn nodded her head. "I think I'm beginning to remember..."  
  
A soft scent of lilac and rose filled the air as they now found themselves in a field of  
flowers.  
  
"Uragiru.... I remember you now! Uragiru!" Kathryn wailed and she collapsed into soft  
cries against him.  
  
The stranger, Uragiru, nodded his head. "My beloved..." He whispered. Another flash and  
they were back in the present time.  
  
"Uragiru.... I'm so sorry... I couldn't say good-bye that day..." Kathryn sobbed.  
  
Uragiru shook his head. "Don't worry about it.... Come let's sit down."  
  
Kathryn nodded and leaned against him as they wandered over to a bench. She was telling  
him everything as she began to remember, everything that suddenly flooded her mind. She  
let out a gasp, however, as his grip tightened. She asked him to stop, it was hurting her,  
but as she looked up, his eyes were cold and hateful.  
  
"Get away from me!" Kathryn screamed as loud as she could.  
  
Uragiru snickered. "My my, you really are easy to fool!"  
  
"Lemme go! Ouch! Stop it!" Kathryn yelled.  
  
Uragiru shook his head. "You never loved anyone... Don't you know? Your fate was to  
live alone, you hated the idea of love!"  
  
"That's not true!" Kathryn replied angrily.  
  
"Not true? I was one of the princes you scared off. I should know. You embarrassed me in  
front of yours and my whole kingdom! You pushed me into the lake after dumping the  
contents of your dinner plate on me!" Uragiru reminded her.  
  
Kathryn gasped. She shook her head and tried to get out of his grip, but the hold he had  
on her only tightened.  
  
"Now I have the chance to get you back for what you did, and oh you'd better believe I  
am," Uragiru hissed. He placed his free hand in front of her chest and it let out a bright  
white beam of energy. Right when the beam hit Kathryn, she let out an earsplitting scream.  
As the pink and teal key emitted from her chest, she collapsed against him. Uragiru  
grabbed the crystal key and grinned evilly. "You should work on your japanese princess,"  
He snickered. "Or else you would've remembered: My name means betray."  
  
Sandana appeared in front of him. "Terrific work, Uragiru. Lady Antoinette requests that  
you give the key to her immediately and leave the girl at the bottom of the staircase at the  
Hikawa Jinja."  
  
"It's as good as done," Uragiru laughed.  
  
--------  
  
"REI! Rei you gotta come see this!" Usagi screamed as she came upon the limp body of  
Kathryn. She bolted back up the stairs. "Rei! Rei!"  
  
"What's the rush, Usagi?" Makoto asked softly as she and Rei looked up from the poster  
they had been making.  
  
"Kathryn--" Usagi gasped for air.  
  
"Kathryn?" Rei asked.  
  
"She's at the bottom of the stairs... unconcious!" Usagi yelped.  
  
Makoto frowned and bounded down the stairs, Rei and Usagi close behind her.  
  
"Oh my gosh.... She looks horrible," Rei commented.  
  
"I hope it wasn't our fault," Usagi pouted.  
  
"We'll put her in your room, okay, Rei? Make sure nothing's in the way," Makoto grunted  
as she picked up Kathryn and slung her over her shoulder.  
  
Rei nodded and scurried up the stairs, Usagi following her.  
  
As Makoto reached the top, Ami and Minako were helping with everything as well.  
Minako opened Rei's door for Makoto and Ami was gathering some blankets. Makoto set  
Kathryn down on the bed and looked at the others.  
  
"I'm calling Hotaru and the starlights," Usagi whispered. "They're the only ones who'd  
have any knowledge about this. Maybe Hotaru can heal her somewhat..."  
  
Rei began to protest, but Makoto caught her and shook her head.  
  
Ami scurried back into the room with some blankets and placed them over Kathryn gently  
while Minako took her temperature.  
  
Makoto came in with a wet washcloth soon and placed it over Kathryn's head.  
  
It was about 15 minutes before the starlights and Hotaru arrived. Setsuna had brought  
Hotaru, knowing very well that Haruka and Michiru were shopping and wouldn't even  
think of coming in the first place. Kakyuu was dressed in a school girl's uniform identical  
to Usagi's and the other's. She ran over and hugged Kathryn's limp body immediately  
upon arrival.  
  
"She was just there, I was getting ready to go home. I don't know how long she was  
there," Usagi explained.  
  
Seiya nodded. "I understand."  
  
Kakyuu nodded as well. "Let me tell you a story, so please, make yourselves  
comfortable."  
  
Everyone took a seat on the floor and stared intently at the kinmoku princess.  
  
"Long ago," Kakyuu-hime began. "There was a woman. She was gorgeous and very  
wealthy. She also held a high position in politices. She was the Queen's most trusted lady.  
No one dared to even think that she would do anything to betray the kingdom and her  
queen. She was practically perfect, and they all adored her. There was a problem,  
however. This woman was greedy. Extremely greedy and she was furiously jealous of the  
Queen. Many say she was just biding her time; others disagree and say that a dark force  
pulled her over. We know not which one it was, but she did betray the queen. She  
researched an ancient spell which involves the use of items called crystal keys. Everyone  
holds one, yes, that's true. However, the ones with the most importance call upon the  
stars. The number of these powerful ones is four. The enemy, this lady, already has one  
powerful crystal key. She has Kathryn's powers."  
  
"What does this mean?" Minako asked softly.  
  
"My dear," Kakyuu whispered. "This means that if we don't get the girl's crystal key  
back, she will die. But before that, she cannot wake up without a crystal key to begin with.  
The lifespan of one without a crystal key is 3 years. At the end of 3 years, the body will  
lose it's protection and rot. In other words, her body will be preserved for three years or  
until we get her the crystal key back. Whichever comes first."  
  
"Can Hotaru do anything to help, Princess?" Setsuna questioned softly.  
  
"Little firefly, can you create a fake crystal key for Kathryn? One that'll allow her to live  
her life while we search for her crystal key?" Kakyuu suggested.  
  
Hotaru nodded. "I can do that, Princess." She got up and walked over to Kathryn. After  
placing her hand directly above Kathryn's chest, a bright purple light began to glow. They  
watched as a purple crystal key formed and placed itself in the unconcious princess.  
  
"Will she be okay?" Makoto asked softly.  
  
Kakyuu smiled and nodded. "For now, yes she will be." 


	5. The Heart of the Stars? Kathryn makes a ...

Ch. 5: The Heart of the Stars? Kathryn makes a perilous discovery!  
  
"Very well done, Sandana! Very well done! But we have a problem: We don't know  
which other three hold the key to our revival! We don't know who have the other three  
keys!" Antoinette hissed.  
  
"But Mistress!" Sandana began to protest. "How are we to even figure out who has the  
other keys?"  
  
Uragiru stood silently in the shadows, listening to the conversation, but not helping at all.  
  
"You dare speak back to me, Sandana!?!" Antoinette yelled.  
  
Sandana pouted. "Mistress, it was only a question, and one well thought of to add onto  
that! How are we going to find the other key holders?"  
  
"This is your last chance, Sandana. If you don't bring me back the next key, the Key of  
Creation, your loyalty to me will prove untrue and your life will prove non-existent!"  
Antoinette growled. "Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Sandana quickly bowed and took a step back. "Of course mistress, you make yourself  
perfectly clear." She sent a glare back at Uragiru and then returned her gaze to Anoinette,  
emotionless. "Mistress, if I may... May I begin on this quest you have given me?"  
  
"I don't know why you're still standing in front of me! Go before I believe you unworthy  
of this task and rid myself of you right now!" Antoinette snarled. "And you! Uragiru!  
Don't just stand there!"  
  
Uragiru tensed as Sandana disappeared. "Yes, Mistress.. What do you wish of me?"  
  
"You ask yet you should know! My temper is breaking, Uragiru... You and Sandana are  
testing my temper, and I am -not- in the mood for it!" Antoinette drummed her  
fingernails on the arm of her throne. Uragiru stood tall, but it was apparent he was afraid.  
"I want you to take Kiran and Kali to the training grounds and return them here after two  
hours of training," Antoinette added, this time in a much calmer voice.  
  
Uragiru nodded. "Yes, Mistress... But, if I may ask... Why send the twins to the training  
grounds? You have Sandana doing your bidding."  
  
"I have a special mission for them, now do as I said," Antoinette replied.  
  
Two blonde girls appeared, one with green eyes and the other with blue eyes. The one  
with green eyes was the older of the two, Kiran. She didn't have bangs and wore her  
thigh length hair with a bun at the back top of her head and the rest in a braid. Kali was  
the younger of the two and she had the blue eyes. Her blonde hair was shoulder length  
and layered, though part of it was held back in a ponytail. They wore nearly identical  
clothes, dresses made of black silk. Kiran's dress was knee length, though it was missing  
a good portion from the right side up to her upper thigh. Kali's was two pieces, a turtle  
necked halter top and then a black skirt to her ankles, with slits up both sides to her upper  
thighs.  
  
"Hello, Uragiru-san! You're not gonna disobey Mistress Antoinette, are you?" Kali  
asked, her voice high-pitched and if not focused on, could be mistaken for a bird's song.  
  
Uragiru found her voice an annoyance rather than beauty. "If you two girls will promise  
to keep your button mouths shut, I possibly will. But if I have to listen to your screeching  
voices the whole time, I'll gladly submit myself to any torture m'lady Antoinette has in  
store for me."  
  
--------  
  
Kathryn could hear voices from the next room as she woke up. She pulled the covers that  
were over her closer. Some voices were angry, some were sympathetic, and others were a  
mix. She couldn't remember where she was, she even had trouble trying to figure out  
who she was.  
  
~Kathryn,~ A voice called to her in her head. She tensed and clutched the covers tightly.  
~You have been granted the chance to fight the Mistress of Fire, take this oppurtunity and  
join the senshi...~  
  
"We don't have time to waste, why should we trust this girl? Itazura, you called her? She  
could have brainwashed you, Princess Kakyuu! We don't know what is what anymore!"  
Kathryn heard Rei's voice yell. A quieter voice replied, but it was so muffled that  
Kathryn couldn't hear it. She stood from her spot, the blanket still wrapped over her, and  
walked to the doorway.  
  
Makoto's head shot up, she, Kakyuu, Seiya and Ami were the only ones facing the  
doorway. Desperately the jovian tried to hush the others. "Sleep well, Miss Kathryn?"  
She asked softly, after everyone had turned to look at her.  
  
Kathryn nodded tentatively before stepping into the room. "What's going on?" She asked  
quietly. "Why do I feel so empty? And who was Uragiru? He took something from my  
body.... but who are you? And... who am I?"  
  
Makoto glanced worriedly at Kakyuu before turning back to Kathryn. "I wish we could  
tell you.... I believe only Princess Kakyuu can explain it all..."  
  
Kakyuu stood from her spot and in what seemed like one swift movement, made her way  
to Kathryn. She embraced the girl in a hug, causing her to drop the blanket. "My dear,"  
She whispered. "These are the sailor senshi, ones that will help you... You are Kathryn  
Kaiou... or Princess Itazura of Kinmoku and Neptune..." Kathryn began to speak, but  
Kakyuu cut her off once more. "Uragiru was a Prince of Miranda, a moon of Uranus. He  
was arrogant and spoiled. You hated him, but you also hated many others. He stole  
nothing of terrific importance... Nothing we cannot replace."  
  
Kathryn stared at her hands as the kinmokuan princess took a step back. "I was a horrible  
person, wasn't I?"  
  
"No dear," Kakyuu replied hastily. "You were just loud about your feelings..."  
  
"Princess Kakyuu," Michiru whispered. "Is it normal for a victim to experience  
amnesia?"  
  
"It'll pass in a few hours," Kakyuu replied. "Yes, but it's only temporary amnesia."  
  
--------  
  
"A key of creation," Sandana muttered to herself as she walked the streets of Tokyo. "A  
key of combat... A key of remedy...." She opened her purse and took out her cell phone.  
"Uragiru, are you there?"  
  
"What do you want now?" Came Uragiru's fuzzy response.  
  
"Can you help me out at all with this key of creation?" Sandana asked angrily. She  
paused and looked across the street before walking across it and towards a cafe.  
  
"No... But I can tell you that Kiran and Kali are being trained, for reasons that Mistress  
Antoinette won't explain," Uragiru replied. There was a tone of worry in his voice. "I had  
to bring them to the training center today..."  
  
"You keep an eye on yourself, okay? I would expect that they're to replace us. If you find  
anything useful, call me," Sandana replied and she hung up before Uragiru could reply.  
She reached into her purse, placed the cell phone back and took out a mini computer. She  
entered the cafe and took a spot at the table furthest from the door. After ordering some  
tea, she typed in some characters on the computer and then directed it towards the door  
of the cafe. "Some of the latest tracking programs," She muttered to herself. "This ought  
to show me the color and inscription on each crystal key..."  
  
--------  
  
"Jab. Uppercut. Kick. Kick. Roundhouse," Kali repeated for the fifth time, and continued  
to repeat it.  
  
Kiran followed her instructions as she practiced with the practice dummy. She stopped  
and drank some water from her water bottle. "Are we almost ready?"  
  
"We still need to practice our magic..." Kali muttered as she provided a towel for her  
twin.  
  
Kiran took the towel and wiped the sweat from her face and shoulders. "That can wait  
until later. Our magic is strong enough, let us go do Lady Antoinette's bidding."  
  
Kali nodded and put the towel away before she and her sister teleported to Earth in a  
swirl of fire and water.  
  
------------  
  
Sandana sighed angrily and finished off her tea. She reluctatnyl paid the lady and left the  
cafe in a rush. She pushed past one man and two ladies, who were making their way into  
the shop. Pausing, she looked over her shoulder and watched the pink haired girl enter  
through the door that the man was holding open. "The girl we took the crystal key from...  
Why is she up and about?" She whispered. She pulled her coat on and followed the group  
inside. As she sat down and ordered a chai, she heard a beep coming from her purse.  
"The key of creation?" She whispered as she stared at the mini computer screen.  
"Drink this, dear," Kakyuu whispered to Kathryn as she pushed a cup of steaming green  
tea towards her. "It'll help bring your memories back... This is a magical amnesia, not  
normal amnesia."  
  
Kathryn nodded slightly and sipped the tea, her eyes had a glazed sort of look.  
  
"Taiki... Are you thirsty at all?" Kakyuu asked as she sipped on her tea.  
  
"No, princess, but thank you. I came along to keep watch over Miss Kaiou..." Taiki  
replied softly.  
  
"Do you still not believe my defense of my niece? I suppose you can only trust what you  
believe, but I promise that I am not telling a lie. Thank you for your concern, however,"  
Kakyuu said firmly, yet softly.  
  
"I'm sorry, princess... I'm not too sure exactly what to trust anymore... But I do believe  
this girl is special..." Taiki trailed off as a woman began to walk up towards them.  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting... But I went to the Three Lights concert last night and I was  
wondering-" The woman began.  
  
"Yes, I'd be glad to give you an auto-" Taiki was cut off by the woman.  
  
"Kathryn Kaiou? Is it really her? Oh my gosh! Can I have your autograph, please? I'm  
Genivieve Sandana... It's such a pleasure!" Sandana squealed.  
  
Kathryn nodded numbly and took a picture from her purse, smiling as best she could. She  
signed the picture and handed it to the girl, who was now in hysterics. "There you go, it's  
a pleasure."  
  
Sandana smiled and gingerly placed the picture in her purse. She was about to say  
something else when two girls walked into the cafe. The whole place quieted down.  
  
Both were blonde and wearing sunglasses. The one with the longer hair had hers in a low  
ponytail and the other had her hair down. They were aware that nearly every pair of eyes  
in the cafe were on them, but they didn't mind. They looked around for a moment, the  
one with the ponytail paused to smooth out her flared jeans and black top. Then their  
eyes fell on the table where Sandana stood, with three others. They walked over to the  
table with a sense of dignity and a powerful look to them. Everyone went back to their  
coffee and tea, except Sandana, Kathryn, Kakyuu and Taiki.  
  
"Sandana," The one with the shorter hair began. "We need to speak with you."  
  
Sandana glanced at Kathryn and Taiki, then back at the two girls. "Well, surely you can  
speak with me here, right?"  
  
"Surely not. We have a message for you and these three may not hear... Please, follow  
us," The one with the ponytail said.  
  
"Kiran," Sandana began, addressing the one with the long hair. She glanced at the other.  
"Kali... I would first wish to know why you must speak with me privtately, I'm currently  
talking with a few people."  
  
"You can finish that later... Follow us," Kiran hissed, her temper beginning to fade. She  
lead the way out of the shop, Sandana following her and Kali following Sandana.  
  
"What is it you two?!" Sandana exclaimed after they had lead her into an alley. "I  
almost-"  
  
Kiran cut Sandana's exclamation off quickly. "We were sent to tell you that Mistress  
Antoinette no longer requires your services."  
  
Sandana frowned. "But one of those three people-"  
  
Sandana was cut off again, but this time by Kali. "Did you not hear Kiran? Mistress  
Antoinette has ordered us to rid you from her ranks."  
  
As black fire formed in Kali's hand, Sandana tried her best to run away, but Kiran's  
telepathy kept her in place.  
  
"You don't understand! I found the next-AAAAGH!" Sandana yelled as the first ball of  
black fire hit her right shoulder. "Just give me one last-" She let out another scream when  
two balls of flame hit her stomach and left calf.  
  
"You were worthless to Mistress Antoinette," Kali hissed as she sent two more balls of  
flame at Sandana's right thigh and left arm.  
  
"Kali," Kiran barked. "That's enough, our work here is done... Your flames will engulf  
her body quickly..."  
  
Kali nodded and teleported away in a swirl of black flames. Kiran let go of her mental  
hold on Sandana, allowing her to slide to the ground weakly before she too teleported  
away, a swirl of black water engulfed her.  
  
Kathryn, Taiki and Kakyuu had now run out of the cafe, hearing the girl's screams.  
Sandana wasn't in her human form anymore, now she was back in her little dress, but the  
burns on her were still clear, and seemed to be spreading.  
  
Kathryn stopped in her tracks. "She's the one... She's the one who attacked me at my  
apartment," She muttered.  
  
Sandana was moaning from the pain, every second the burns would creep farther over  
her, her eyes stung with tears of hurt. The three watched on helplessly as only a few  
minutes later she turned into a pile of sparkling, blue ashes. Soon those went away too.  
  
Although the woman had tried to murder her, Kathryn wept softly. "No one deserves that  
kind of death... Or treatment..."  
  
"No one indeed, my niece... Do you remember things well now?" Kakyuu asked softly.  
  
Kathryn stared blankly at her aunt and protector and nodded slightly. "I do, Auntie  
Kakyuu..."  
  
"Then may I tell you something? Show me your necklace, dear," Kakyuu instruced.  
  
Kathryn stared at her for a moment then unclasped the aquamarine necklace from her  
neck and handed it to her aunt. Kakyuu lead Kathryn and Taiki to the park nearby and sat  
down on the edge of the fountain. "Take a look at this," She told Kathryn. She dipped the  
necklace into the water and pulled it out.  
  
Kathryn stared at it and then took it into her hands as Kakyuu handed it to her.  
  
"Do you see anything?" Kakyuu questioned.  
  
Kathryn brought it closer to her face and touched a finger to it. Her finger went through it  
and she let out a gasp. "It turned into water?"  
  
"It is the heart of the stars. A jewel that is nearly as strong as Sailor Moon's ginzuishu,  
but I don't believe any power could surpass hers. This provides a connection between  
you and the stars. The stars see everything, so when someone is being attacked, they'll  
call out to you... Don't you dare let anyone else lay a finger on this stone, in the wrong  
hands it could mean great destruction," Kakyuu lectured.  
  
Kathryn nodded and slipped the necklace back on. "I understand." 


	6. A broken heart Kiran and Kali make their...

A/N: Took me long enough, huh? Well... I'm also working on a story of dear ol' Keeper's past and how she turned from Sailor Neptune into Star Keeper and how and why she went to earth when she wasn't under any real threat. ^^; I'll upload it once I get more done.  
  
Anyhoo! I hope you enjoy this chapter... ^_^ I know I do!  
  
Ch. 6: A broken heart. Kiran and Kali make their mark!  
  
"Kakyuu-hime...." Rei began softly, the others around the table looked as though they  
  
were trying to support her. The fire senshi stared at her plate of food for a while before  
  
speaking again, realizing she had permission to continue. "Well... I know how terrible  
  
this thought has been playing on all of our minds lately... but why exactly did you and the  
  
starlights return.... what's even more, why did they return to stardom?"  
  
"Shall I use the para-phrase version?" Kakyuu joked. She shook her head and went on.  
  
"Time on Kinmoku used to pass much slower than on Earth. The time difference  
  
between the Milky Way galaxy and our own is a humungous gap. What's more is that we  
  
age slower than you do. That could explain a lot... Kathryn retreated from Kinmoku  
  
before Chaos destroyed it... she was reborn on earth in the same time frame as you all  
  
were. Now time moves much faster on Kimoku.. I don't know why either... What was  
  
two years for you was six years for us... We rebuilt Kinmoku in the first two years... In  
  
the remaining four we were there, we were forced to watch it be brought to ruins again.  
  
We arrived on Earth, for now the planet has to heal itself, to wait... We also wanted to  
  
find out the cause. Do you remember the story of the greedy woman that I spoke of the  
  
other day? She was High Priestess Antanania... my high priestess... She betrayed me. And  
  
so we came to Earth. My reasons were hidden... I just wanted my niece back. You see, in  
  
order to keep things going, I was forced to push the memory of her into their unconscious  
  
minds. My starlights didn't know who they were singing for really... I searched for about  
  
half a year and returned recently.. and I've found her, only to lose her again."  
  
"But she's not lost princess," Usagi said softly.  
  
"Yes... without her crystal key, Itazura isn't herself," Kakyuu replied, her voice soft yet  
  
heartbroken.  
  
"Exactly how many betrothed did she turn down?" Makoto asked curiously.  
  
"Well... I should suppose in the three years they tried setting her up...25... possibly more,  
  
my memory isn't all what it used to be."  
  
"Twenty-five? My, she's a very creative girl when it comes to getting rid of men,"  
  
Minako couldn't help but exclaim with a giggle.  
  
"She didn't love any of them... she actually despised the thought of love... It was because  
  
of the first one... but that's her story to tell, not mine," Kakyuu explained with a shrug.  
  
She absently picked at the food on her plate before eating some of it.  
  
"Speaking of Kathryn-hime... Where is she?" Usagi asked quizzically, looking around for  
  
her but finding her nowhere in sight.  
  
"I sent her out with my starlights, they're to show her a good time," Kakyuu said softly.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Where are we going?" Kathryn asked softly as she was led forward by Seiya. The three  
  
had blindfolded her so she couldn't see a thing.  
  
"If you ask one more time we'll have to gag you," Yaten taunted her. He had an arm  
  
around her shoulder while Taiki followed them, gently pressing on her back.  
  
"Well excuse me! I just wanna know! I mean, seriously! I'm being led to who knows  
  
where with three men with their hands all over me!" Kathryn retorted jokingly.  
  
"Almost there, princess," Seiya said softly, his grip on her hand tightening.  
  
"Hey! Don't cut off my circulation now!" Kathryn yelped, unable to keep herself from  
  
giggling. "Oh hey... you guys.... It's getting dark soon!"  
  
"We know," Taiki sighed, casting a glance at Yaten.  
  
"She just doesn't seem to shut up, does she?" Yaten snickered softly.  
  
"Hey! I heard that!" Kathryn snapped.  
  
The four stopped in a clearing facing the west. The grass was soft beneath her feet as she  
  
slipped off her shoes and took seat, with help of course. Behind them was a thicket of  
  
forestry and a conveniant little path, the one they'd taken. Taiki stretched out a soft  
  
blanket and set a picnic basket on it. This now meant Seiya had to help Kathryn onto the  
  
blanket. "Just a few more minutes, hime."  
  
"Okay, now I'm really curious..." Kathryn whispered before chuckling softly. She  
  
shivered slightly as a gust of cool night wind brushed past her. "Shall I start counting  
  
down the minutes?"  
  
"Oh God no," Yaten said exasperatedly. Kathryn giggled at his reaction and decided not  
  
to count down. It was a few moments of silence with only a few birds chirping from the  
  
trees before Seiya finally untied the blindfold. A small table was set up with a candelabra  
  
and silverware. If that wasn't breathtaking enough, the sun was just now setting, casting a  
  
pastel glaze over everything with its bright pink and orange light. Kathryn's jaw just hung  
  
down, she was unable to say anything.  
  
"We were ordered to show you a good time, hime. So that's what we're doing," Seiya  
  
explained. "All your favorite foods... after this we have another surprise."  
  
"So, whose idea was this?" Kathryn inquired, glancing around at each of the three who'd  
  
already taken their seats.  
  
"Taiki's," replied Yaten nonchalantly. "Mine's next and then Seiya's."  
  
"Where's my aunt?" Kathryn questioned gently, in a futile attempt to catch them  
  
offguard and find out the whole truth.  
  
"Dinner with the others.. explaining things," Taiki answered immediately, spoiling her  
  
plans.  
  
"I see," Kathryn remarked as she helped herself to a hamburger and dressed it to her  
  
taste. After spreading the mustard on nice and thin she popped her pointer finger in her  
  
mouth and licked off the excess condiments. After taking her finger from her mouth, she  
  
made sure to wipe it clean with a napkin. "And what sort of things is she explaining?"  
  
"Private matters," Yatten uttered before taking a bite from his sandwhich.  
  
"I see... and do these private matters concern a certain pink haired girl I don't know?"  
  
Kathryn pressed calmly, though inside she was burning to force it out of them.  
  
The three shrugged and went on eating, providing the pink haired princess with no  
  
answers at all and more frustration than she thought could mount up. By the time she'd  
  
finished her meal she had almost forgotten all about it since she was far more excited to  
  
see what Yaten had planned for her.  
  
"You're almost done eating, aren't you Yaten-kun?" Kathryn asked desperately, the  
  
anticipation overwhelming her.  
  
With his own little flair, Yaten decided to take his time on eating. He taunted her by  
  
biting into his bite-sized piece of sandwhich with only nibbles and taking a long time to  
  
chew and swallow. "You know," he said after he finished his sandwhich. "I think I'm  
  
hungry enough for another..."  
  
"No!" Kathryn squealed, quickly snatching the basket away from him. "Let's go...  
  
please," she pleaded, giving them each her most pathetic puppy-dog face.  
  
Seiya let out a sharp laugh, perhaps the first time he'd made a sound since they started  
  
eating. "Come on, Yaten! I think we've agonized her too much for one day!"  
  
A rare smile crept onto Taiki's face as he watched Kathryn whimper and act like a sick  
  
puppy. "I must agree... she's looking rather pitiful now."  
  
Yaten shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not. Pile into the car everyone, Taiki, you  
  
know where we're heading!"  
  
To Kathryn's delight, she had the backseat all to herself with Seiya. Yaten and Taiki  
  
jumped into the two front seats. She was anxious, perhaps a little too anxious. She acted  
  
no different than a dog, full-grown or puppy, in a car ride. Her head snapped from side to  
  
side and front to back as they made their way to their new destination.  
  
If there was one thing the american girl loved more than singing, it was shopping. Yaten  
  
knew this. With a little extra effort, the four managed to disguise themselves expertly to  
  
keep from being chased down by rabid fans on their day off. As soon as the pop princess  
  
caught sight of the mall, the three men had no chance of catching up with her. She bolted  
  
merrily from the van and waited only a few moments for her escorts to catch up. She  
  
couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much fun.  
  
While shopping, Kathryn would find one of the three carefully watching her, or more  
  
precisely, the gem around her neck. It was something she'd grown accustomed to when  
  
she was around her aunt and her guardians for the past few days. They knew the  
  
importance of the stone better than she did, and that did quite the job in making her more  
  
nervous. The aquamarine stone in the coil of silver seemed to bob against her chest  
  
merrily, even as she walked calmly.  
  
When they finally left the shopping center an hour or so later, Kathryn's arms were filled  
  
with a few bags while Seiya and Yaten were stuck carrying the bulk of the purchases.  
  
Kathryn had completely forgotten each of them had planned something for her to do and  
  
Seiya had yet to tell her what his plans were. When she did remember, she blinked  
  
several times while trying to sort through the thoughts jumbled in her head. "Wait...  
  
didn't you have something planned too?" she asked Seiya inquisitively.  
  
"Be patient," Yaten chided from the front seat. He and Taiki got out of the car and started  
  
unloading the shopping bags while Seiya led Kathryn to the apartments. The three young  
  
men helped her put her bags in her apartment, then left. Kathryn had no clue what was  
  
happening.  
  
After dressing in her nightgown and plaiting her hair, Kathryn heard a knock at her door.  
  
She opened it slowly and saw Seiya, Yaten and Taiki standing there. She stepped aside so  
  
they could enter and threw her robe on over her nightgown. After all three had stepped  
  
into the kitchen she closed the door, locked it, and joined them. "What's going on?" she  
  
demanded lightly, fists on her hips and a mock angry look on her face.  
  
"Just like old times," Seiya replied simply. "Come on..." He led her into the living room  
  
and to the couch, Yaten popped a tape in the VCR and Taiki provided them with a huge  
  
bowl of popcorn and a quart of ice cream for everyone.  
  
"Old times?" Kathryn inquired as she took the freezing quart of vanilla ice cream into her  
  
hands.  
  
"Don't you remember? I know I do... when you first arrived on Kinmoku, we'd stuff our  
  
faces with junk food and talk late into the night... Those are memories I'm rather fond  
  
of," Seiya explained, his voice soft.  
  
"And even though you spent most of your time with her, we'd sometimes be graced with  
  
these all-nighters," Yaten added, implying more than Kathryn caught onto. Taiki surely  
  
didn't skip a beat because he was off snickering to himself.  
  
"I'm sure I'll remember sometime... I just can't at the moment," Kathryn whispered  
  
apologetically. She really did feel sorry, it was a memory that she'd like to share more  
  
than anything. To remember how happy she'd been when she was with those three on  
  
Kinmoku, it was a feeling she longed for.  
  
Even as she curled up close to Seiya, Kathryn couldn't help but dwell on what things  
  
were like back then. She knew it was impossible for her and Seiya to have been close, her  
  
Aunt loved Fighter and knew her longer than she had. Then there was the awkwardness  
  
between Fighter and Sailor Moon which Kathryn couldn't help but think about. Sailor  
  
Moon had her prince, but Fighter still seemed to hold her very dear to her heart. It was a  
  
feeling Kathryn got when Fighter was around Kakyuu as well. The pink haired princess  
  
couldn't sort it in her head, was it devotion, dedication? Or was it something more?  
  
Something like love?  
  
Kathryn hardly noticed Taiki get up to put the half eaten quarts of ice cream in the  
  
freezer and had fallen asleep by the time he'd gotten back.  
  
"Did she really fall asleep?" Yaten asked astonishedly. "She must really be worn out!"  
  
"My, doesn't she look comfortable," Taiki chortled before both of them realized that  
  
Seiya had fallen asleep as well.  
  
"Their 'late night talks' must've been dry! It's only 10! Well, let's let them sleep and go  
  
check on the princess, she should be home by now," Yaten chuckled, still bewildered  
  
with Seiya and Kathryn's premature slumber.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Healer... Maker, how is Itazura doing? Did she have a restful evening?" Kakyuu asked  
  
kindly as Taiki and Yaten reentered their apartment. She was sitting down at the table in  
  
a nightgown, eating ice cream and reading a book.  
  
"She's doing fine, Hime... Actually... she fell asleep during the movie.. Seiya did too, so  
  
we didn't wake them. Either we wore her out so much that she had to sleep or she was so  
  
well rested that sleeping sounded good... either way, we took care of her good, just like  
  
you instructed us to," Yaten replied as he took a seat across from Kakyuu. He rested his  
  
elbows on the table and his chin in his palm.  
  
"Well, let's let them rest for now... You two should get to bed as well.. Thank you for  
  
watching over her tonight. The senshi have agreed to work with us and protect her and  
  
the other key holders," Kakyuu explained delicately before getting up from her spot and  
  
putting the ice cream away. She kissed them both on the cheeks, but soon found herself  
  
being escorted to bed instead of them.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Why'd we agree to help them?" Rei asked openly as she readied her sleeping bag for the  
  
night. They'd all decided to spend the night at Usagi's to figure some of the recent events  
  
out.  
  
"Kakyuu and her starlights helped us not too long ago, it's all we could do, to help them  
  
out in return. Besides, this is a threat to not only them, but us too," Usagi replied  
  
matter-of-factly as Minako braided her hair.  
  
"This could come back to bite us," Rei muttered before unzipping her sleeping bag.  
  
"It's a chance we'll have to take," Minako sighed after finishing the last braid in Usagi's  
  
hair. "Usagi-chan... your hair's done," she whispered, putting her face right next to her  
  
friend's. "You okay?"  
  
Usagi nodded seriously. "Yeah, just fine!" she replied with all smiles. "Ami-chan..  
  
Mako-chan.. You two are awfully quiet... want to add anything?"  
  
"I'm not just going to accept this, you know, Usagi-chan," Makoto began softly. She was  
  
already in her sleeping bag and had been playing with a few of the loose threads. "But  
  
you must have your reasons... It might be tough convincing Haruka and the others, but  
  
you have my support unless things take a turn for the worse."  
  
Ami, who'd been absorbed in her book, looked up and smiled softly at Usagi. "Like  
  
Mako-chan, I'm not sure whether I'd pour my heart into it... It could be dangerous... But  
  
I'll follow you wherever, Usagi-chan."  
  
~~~~  
  
When Kathryn woke up the following morning she found it hard to stay calm. She'd  
  
fallen asleep cuddled next to Seiya. It was worse, however, since Seiya was already  
  
awake and just smiling at her. She felt odd. She knew she loved Seiya... no, she loved  
  
Star Fighter. Long ago she'd given up on men and everything they stood for, that's why  
  
she felt the way she did for Fighter... or was it? She couldn't seem to remember properly.  
  
"I see Yaten and Taiki didn't care to wake us last night," Seiya chuckled before rubbing  
  
Kathryn's head softly, messing up her bangs. "I'll treat you to breakfast, come on."  
  
Kathryn nodded numbly and slowly stood from her spot, wrapping her robe around  
  
herself tightly. She remembered the few days ago, when Seiya had come to give her a  
  
wake up call and she just collapsed into tears after closing the door. At the time she had  
  
no clue why she was crying. ~It's cause we'd always fight... It reminded me of then  
  
without me being conscious of it...~ she thought with a sigh before making her way  
  
slowly into her room. She watched through the crack in her door as Seiya left her  
  
apartment to go to his own. "Being a man doesn't suit her... she's far prettier as she  
  
normally is... I wonder how things will return to what they used to be... I wonder if they'll  
  
return..."  
  
Nearly an hour later, as she was drying her hair, Seiya walked back into her apartment  
  
and announced his presence. Kathryn tugged her hair into a low ponytail with a teal bow,  
  
mocking that of the starlights, just so she could see how they'd react. She smoothed out  
  
her bellbottom jeans and nervously tugged on her teal corset to cover more of her  
  
stomach.  
  
"Hurry up! I'm starving!" Seiya taunted her as he stuck his head into her room.  
  
"Tough..." Kathryn replied and stuck her tongue out. She slipped on some black pumps,  
  
grabbed her purse and linked her arm with his before he escorted her out.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"They went to eat," Yaten answered as he watched Taiki pull food from the refrigerator.  
  
"Fighter's recalling more and more about her every day," Kakyuu commented softly as  
  
tears sprung to the corners of her eyes. Never was she one to show such an emotion  
  
without a real reason, but she soon found the tears slipping down her cheeks before she  
  
could prevent them from doing so. Her voice, however, remained quiet and strong. "How  
  
long will it be until she remembers that Itazura hates men? And will she keep her  
  
disguise when she remembers?" she mused softly before quickly wiping her tears away  
  
so Taiki and Yaten wouldn't notice.  
  
"Only time will tell, hime," Yaten began softly. "Do you want to go to eat, hime, instead  
  
of wait all day for Taiki to make something edible?"  
  
Kakyuu hid her giggles behind her hand and shook her head. "Maker... do you mind? I'm  
  
famished."  
  
After shooting a nasty glare in Yaten's direction, Taiki turned to Kakyuu and merely  
  
smiled. "I don't mind at all hime, it saves me the trouble of making something myself.  
  
Shouldn't you change into clothing more appropriate to the surroundings, though?"  
  
"I suppose you're right... It should just take a moment," Kakyuu commented softly before  
  
heading towards her room and shutting the door.  
  
"It's tearing her up inside, seeing Seiya devote himself to someone else... It did back then  
  
and it does now. From what I can remember, our princess may be in for heartbreak,"  
  
Yaten grumbled. "How can he be so insensitive to her feelings? He knows how she  
  
feels!"  
  
"He also knows how Kathryn feels and how he, himself, feels. In his place, what would  
  
you do, Yaten?" Taiki replied, trying to be reasonable. "Let's stray from the topic when  
  
around the hime, agreed?"  
  
"We wouldn't want to trouble her anymore," Yaten agreed. Just then, Kakyuu opened her  
  
bedroom door. She wore a knee length, red skirt with a pink dress shirt and a red blazer  
  
over it. Her hair was no longer held captive by her crown and instead it was let down  
  
loosely. She looked like a normal human and had even managed to make the olive  
  
blossom mark on her forehead disappear. "Hime, you'll fit in perfectly," Yaten said  
  
softly as he went to take her arm.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiya tugged on Kathryn's ponytail jokingly. "Not the look for you, hime-chan..."  
  
Kathryn winced slightly at the suffix he'd used when addressing her, but didn't comment  
  
on it. "Ne... Seiya-kun," she stressed the suffix she'd used for him before continuing.  
  
"We fought a lot, didn't we?"  
  
Seiya was taken aback. Of course they had, as Star Fighter, she'd hated Kathryn, then  
  
known as Anrui, for the first two weeks. But he felt he couldn't tell her that, not with her  
  
current condition.  
  
"Didn't we?" Kathryn pressed as she stopped abruptly and turned to face him.  
  
Seiya continued a few steps, but eventually stopped as well. He turned to look at her and  
  
sighed. "I don't feel comfortable talking about that."  
  
"Well why don't you become comfortable? Hm? I want to know more about my past...  
  
what we were like, but you're making that impossible!" Kathryn snapped.  
  
~Not much different from before,~ Seiya thought with a sigh. ~Apt to mood swings... my  
  
hime-chan..~ He shook his head. "I want you to learn more about our past, hime-chan...  
  
but I want it to happen in due time..."  
  
Kathryn crossed her arms, glared at him, then stormed off. She quickly broke into a run  
  
to make sure he wouldn't catch up with her as quickly.  
  
Yaten, Taiki and Kakyuu approached Seiya as Kathryn was running away. "Fighter...  
  
what's going on?" Kakyuu asked softly.  
  
"I'm not quite sure... She just threw a fit and ran off..." Seiya mumbled.  
  
"Well after her you three," Kakyuu ordered quietly, but firmly.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Who are you?" Kathryn gasped as two blondes stepped in front of her, causing her to  
  
stop quickly. She stared at them for a moment then recognized them as the girls from  
  
before, who'd pressured the Sandana girl away. Kiran and Kali, she believed they were  
  
called.  
  
"We've come to collect you..." the one with longer hair stated softly.  
  
Kathryn had no choice, she had to henshin. Thrusting her hand aside she shouted "Keeper  
  
Star Power, Make Up!" As soon as she was finished henshinning, however, the two  
  
enemies were ready and had surrounded her. Kiran grabbed the princess' wrists and held  
  
them firmly behind her back before Kali took a sickening blow to the princess' head.  
  
Star Keeper let out an ear splitting scream before she fell unconscious into Kiran's arms.  
  
"Let's get her out of here quickly," she muttered to her sister. The two antagonists froze,  
  
however, as the sure sound of snapping came from the nearest tree branch.  
  
"Standing in the darkness of the night," a calm voice began.  
  
"Dashing through the air of freedom," the second one added.  
  
"The three holy shooting stars!" A third finished. "Sailor Star Fighter!"  
  
"Sailor Star Maker!" the second announced.  
  
"Sailor Star Healer!" the first declared.  
  
"Sailor StarLights, stage on!" They shouted together.  
  
"No, no, no! Not today children!" Kiran grunted as she attempted to hoist Star Keeper  
  
over her shoulder. "Shimatta! Kali-chan! This girl is friggin heavy!"  
  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Star Healer shouted, sending her attack from her Star Yell  
  
towards Kiran. A shield of black water intercepted the attack and a ball of black fire was  
  
shot back. The three star senshi leapt out of the way only to watch the tree branch fall  
  
after being hit.  
  
"See you later, girlies!" Kali taunted before disappearing in a swirl of black fire.  
  
"Star... Serious....." Fighter began. "Laser!"  
  
Kiran stuck out her tongue and disappeared with Keeper in a swirl of black water. The  
  
attack zoomed past where Kiran had just been, missing her by a mere few seconds. 


End file.
